Video Games
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil argue over video games. Dan usually wins. But this time, Phil is determined to win.


They always did this. They played video games together. One of them lost. They got in an argument. They would yell and scream until someone gave in, usually, it was Phil. But not this time. Phil was not planning on giving into Dan this time, though. He was determined to win.

Phil wanted to prove to Dan that he could beat him. At least once. Just this once. He wanted to be the winner.

Some may say that arguing over a video game was silly, but not Dan and Phil. They took it rather seriously.

"Phil! Just give in already! We both know you're gonna lose! Look, you're in last place! You'll never catch up with me!" Dan yelled.

They were sitting on the floor in the lounge. They were playing Mario Kart for the million times. They were supposed to be playing with Chris and PJ, but they cancelled on them for some reason which Dan and Phil didn't really mind.

"I will not lose!" Phil yelled, glaring at his boyfriend, of two years. Dan laughed at him.

"You're so cute when you're determined." He said.

"Shut up." Phil said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ow!" Dan whined, throwing the pillow back at him. Phil laughed. "Sore loser!" Dan yelled. Phil hit Dan with another pillow.

"I am not a sore loser! You're a sore…Winner!" He yelled. Dan went into laughter.

"Oh Phil, babe, that was a just terrible comeback You should be ashamed." Dan said, shaking his head. Phil glared at him again. He reached over and then he poked Dan's neck. Dan squealed and slapped Phil's hand away.

"Phil, you twat!" Dan whined. "You know how I feel about that!" Phil smirked and looked at him. Dan stared at him. Phil frowned.

Normally he would have gotten a much worse reaction from Dan. Dan would usually be screaming at Phil at this point.

Dan smiled. He reached over and grabbed Phil and pulled him on top of him. Phil gasped and looked at him.

"Give in yet?" Dan asked as he stared at Phil.

"No." Phil said, taking deep breaths. "You?" He asked. Dan shook his head.

"No way in hell." He said. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and pinned them on the floor.

"You're not gonna win, not this time." Phil whispered. He leaned down and kissed Dan. Dan went to kiss him back but Phil pulled away before he had the chance. Phil let go of Dan and stood up. Dan stared at him with shock.

"Phil, what the hell?" Dan yelled. Phil smiled.

"Goodnight!" He yelled before he walked out of the lounge.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. "I fucking hate you!" He yelled.

The next day, Phil woke up around 11 o' clock in the morning. He slowly sat up in his bed. He let out a yawn and then he looked around. It was weird not having Dan in his bed. They had slept in each other's day since the first day they started dating each other. Phil sighed and stood up from his bed. He fixed his hair and got dressed and made his way into the kitchen, surprised to find Dan already awake. Dan looked up when Phil walked in.

"Morning." He mumbled. Phil jumped up on the counter.

"Do you hate me?" He asked. Dan sighed.

"A little bit." He said. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Sure." Phil said. "You can't stay mad at me forever." He said.

"I'm not mad." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know that's a lie." He said.

"Fine! I'm a little mad." Dan said. He turned and looked at Phil.

"I wanted to win for once." Phil said. "It's the only thing I could think of." He said.

"Neither of us won, Phil. Let's just leave it at that." Dan said. Phil let out a sigh.

"Dan." He said. Dan looked at him and smiled.

"I'm just kidding. I'm not mad at you." He said. Phil looked at him. "I couldn't stay mad at you." He said. Phil smiled. Dan walked over to him. Phil slid off the counter. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him. Phil smiled and kissed him back. Dan slowly wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. "Bedroom." Dan mumbled through the kiss. "Now." He said. Phil rested his hands on Dan's chest and gently began to push Dan towards his bedroom. Once they reached Dan's bedroom, Phil kicked the door shut with his foot. Dan finally broke away from the kiss. He grabbed Phil and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Dan." Phil said with shock. Dan smirked and climbed on top of Phil

"I win." Dan said, pinning Phil's arms against the bed. "Again." He said. Phil glared at him.

"I hate you." He said. Dan laughed at him.

"No you don't, you love me." He said, kissing him again.


End file.
